Todo cambia
by adri112
Summary: pues se trata de que los chicos de 5to grado reciben a un chico nuevo el cual hace todo lo posible por enamorar a helga...
1. ¿Como le voy a decir?

Todo cambia…

Estaba apunto de besarlo-Estupido cabeza de balón- Penso helga- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.Le grito bruscamente alzando sus manos.

-Losciento helga es solo que…Dijo Arnold rascándose la cabeza y sonrojado.

-Es solo que… ¡¿Qué?!.Grito Helga

-Es solo que… me gustas mucho-Dijo Arnold apenado y sonrojado- y la verdad yo no puedo verlos juntos. Le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados a Helga. Helga al oirlo se sonrojo.

-¿Qué… que dijiste…?- Asombrada y a la vez atontada por sus palabras. Cuando derepente sin darse cuenta estaba siendo besada por Arnold. Aunque era lo que habia deseado durante años ella lo empujo tirandolo al suelo-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas loco?.

-Si por ti Helga por favor dame otra oportunidad enserio… me he dado cuenta de que eres la persona con la que quiero compartir los mejores y mas bellos momentos de mi vida.

-¿Por qué haces esto Arnold? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta verme feliz?- Dijo Helga secamente.

-Si pero yo quiero verte feliz conmigo… se que te gustaba y que te sigo gustando Helga… por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz… mucho mas que Alexander. Dijo Arnold de forma romántica y nostálgica.

-Oye…-Interrumpió Alexander- Sabes cuanto me costo hacer que se olvidara de ti, cuanto tiempo me llevo enamorarla, hacer que sus problemas desaparezcan cuando estuviera conmigo no tienes idea… Y ahora solo por que te diste cuenta de que era feliz con otra persona ¿Ya la quieres recuperar? ¿Ya la quieres en tu vida?... Tu ni siquiera la mereces…- Le dijo Alexander a Arnold muy enojado.

-Pero… Yo si la quería y la quiero en mi vida pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo por que era muy difícil para mi– Dijo Arnold triste con la mirada por los suelos- Pero ya me arme de valor para pedirle perdón y esperar que me acepte por que yo se que tu solo la vas a hacer sufrir.

-Claro que no tu no tienes idea de nada- Dijo Alexander enojado.

Tres semanas antes…

-Oye Phoebe podemos ir al parque después de la escuela… hay…hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Claro Helga solo tengo que ir con el señor Simmons después para hablar sobre un concurso de literatura-Dijo Phoebe-Si quieres cuando termine yo paso por ti.

-Claro esta bien.

Después de la escuela Helga llego a casa mientras que Bob y Miriam discutían en la cocina, ella ignoro los gritos y discusiones y subió a su cuarto . Al llegar se tiro en la cama y puso su almohada sobre su rostro.

-¿Cómo le voy a decir? Hay es mi amiga debí de habérselo dicho de un principio ¡Hay es muy difícil!

10 minutos después se oyó la puerta. Helga bajo, abrio la puerta y vio a Phoebe.

-¡Voy a salir!. Grito Helga y azotó la puerta al salir.

-Claro Olga-Dijo Bob- No llegues tarde.

-Hola Phoebe

-Hola Helga ¿Cómo estas?

-bien Phoebe ¿Y tu?

-Bien Helga gracias

Platicaban mientras caminaban hacia el parque . Llegaron al parque y se sentaron el una banca que estaba alado de un árbol se sentaron y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema.


	2. El chico nuevo

A instancia de parte Cambia Todo 2

-Bueno Phoebe Recuerdas CUANDO salvaron el vecindario y TODO Eso que te conté ... que yo era Voz ronca y bla, bla, bla. DIJO Helga.

-Claro Helga COMO OLVIDARLO Que en solo ya paso un Poco no crees.

-Si no te conté Pero todo-DIJO Helga agachando la mirada al suelo-Es Que Yo Le Dije al mantecado TODO Lo Que Sentia Por El, y LUEGO lo bese ...

-No ... Helga júramelo. DIJO Phoebe Sorprendida y abriendo los ojos Como Nunca Habia Hecho lo.

-Si Pero CUANDO TODO termino Quedamos Que Habia Sido Por El Calor del Momento.

-Pero que tan Cosa mas Absurda ...-DIJO Phoebe muy divertida while Helga la continua Miraba-Pero.

-Pues Pienso solo yo Que DIJO lo porción no lastimarme querer. DIJO Helga tristemente.

-No Helga ... Solo Tienes Que Hablar Con el Eso Es TODO. Le DIJO Phoebe tratando de consolarla y sonriéndole.

- ¡Si Tienes Razón! Mucha Razón Mañana tratare de Hablar Con el-DIJO Helga Dando a la Vez sin brinco de la banca párr retirarse-Gracias Phoebe Mañana nos vemos.

-Claro Helga ... - Le DIJO Phoebe Pero en Do cabeza sí preguntaba-¿de Qué es Lo Que le dira Arnold?. A la Vez Que se alejaba del Lado contrario párr ir a casa.

Wartz Al Día siguiente CUANDO Todos Esteban ya Dentro del Salón ecepto Phoebe Quien no llego a la Escuela, entro el señor Simmons y LUEGO de ESTO sí escucho La Voz de director Entrando al salón.

-Hola muchachos Buenos Días del quiero presentarles un Un Nuevo compañero ... - DIJO Wartz ala Vez Que Todos alzaron la mirada to see al chico Que entraba al Salon-El es Alexander espero sí lleven muy bien Ahora Sigan estafa do Trabajo. DIJO Wartz retirándose del Salón

-Hola soy Alexander me gusta leer, Jugar Video Juegos chalala chalala, bla, bla, bla, y etc, etc ... DIJO el chico ojos sos PONER LUEGO nuevo párrafo Sobre Helga y acercarse a ella.

-Hola soy Alexander Pero tu me PUEDES Decir Alex. Le DIJO un Helga y despues le guiño ojo un.

-Bien sopenco ti porción. DIJO Helga párr LUEGO cruzarse de brazos y dejarse caer Sobre la silla,

Los demás La SE quedaron pasmados de Como trato Alexander a Helga en especial.

- ¿Y ella Que Tiene de especial Para Qué El Chico nuevo la trarse ASI?. DIJO Ronda indignada.

-No lo se Pero FUE raro muy. Le contesto Nadine.

MIENTRAS del tanto el chico nuevo hablaba estafa Helga.

-Oye me preguntaba ... si tu querias ¿sentarte en el comedor conmigo?

- ¿Y Para Qué?. Respondio Helga sarcástica.

-Pues no se ... podrias hablarme de la Escuela y Sobre ti ...

-No lo se lo pensare ... - Le DIJO Helga ignorantemente-Esta bien en fin no vino Phoebe. .

Del Otro Lado del salón ¿Estaban Arnold y Gerald.

-Oye Que es Lo Que ACABA de Pasar. Le DIJO Gerald un MIENTRAS Que Arnold Arnold Miraba fijamente un nuevo Helga y al chico.

-No lo se Gerald Pero ESE CHICO no me agrada. Le contesto Arnold pecado quitarle la mirada de Encima al nuevo chico.


	3. Hablar con el

Todo cambia parte 3

-Ok… Arnold estas muy raro- Dijo Gerald al notar a su amigo muy raro- El chico se ve simpático. Solo habla con Helga eso es todo.

-Eso es lo que me extraña se dirigió únicamente a Helga. Dijo Arnold cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero desde cuando te preocupa lo que le pase a Helga, Arnold estas muy extraño hoy-Dijo Gerald observándolo muy atentamente-¿Te sientes bien viejo?.

-Claro Gerald mejor hay que empezar el trabajo.

-Claro viejo pero te estaré observando. Le dijo Gerald sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Después de unos cuantos minutos sonó la campanilla para salir al recreo. Mientras Arnold y Gerald se quedaban siendo los últimos en el salón veían salir a Helga y Alexander juntos hacia el comedor.

-Bien y ¿que quieres saber de la escuela?…. Dijo Helga muy secamente.

-pues no lo se… mejor háblame de ti. Le dijo Alexander a Helga con una sonrisa.

- Y por que crees que voy a hablarte de mi…

-Por que no tenemos de otra cosa que hablar…

- Cierto… buen punto. Mejor tu háblame de ti…

-Pero yo te lo pedí primero

-Uff… ok am….-Dijo Helga mientras miraba hacia el cielo pensando- Pues me gusta golpear a los sopencos-Dijo Helga agitando los puños- Me gusta… am… Me encanta comer listo ahora tu.

-Ja ja ja ja ok eres diferente a las demás eso me agrada-Le dijo muy sonriente- Pues ami me encanta escribir poemas… Escuchar a the Beatles um… Me encanta leer y molestar a los demás y jugar video juegos y muchas cosas mas que luego sabrás.

Llego Arnold y Gerald interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Hola chico y Helga… Dijo Gerald

-Hola Alexander ¿Verdad?. Dijo Arnold

-Si hola mucho gusto y tu ¿eres?…. contesto Alexander,

-Arnold… ¿Podemos acompañarlos?. Pregunto Arnold a la vez que se sentaba.

-Oh… Claro a ver si mejora la platica-Dijo Helga muy sarcástica cuando sonó la campanilla para que entraran a clases-muy bien vamos nos. Dijo a la vez que se retiraba rápidamente para esconderse en los baños y sacar su relicario.

-Oh amado mío hoy el destino quiso que te acercaras a mi pero ¿Acaso no nos quiere ver juntos? Pues hizo que la campanilla tocara antes de poder hablar… Oh mi amado te juro que hablare contigo cuando tenga la oportunidad y no este tu amigo mediocre contigo.

Después de la escuela todos habían ya subido al camión menos Arnold y Helga que se daba cuenta de que era la ocasión perfecta para hablar con el ya que estaba solo y se dirigía a casa así que decido alcanzarlo.

-Oye Arnold espera. Dijo Helga mientras corría tras de el y un poco nostálgica así que se detuvo a tomar aire Arnold al ver la dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre Helga?. Le dijo Arnold al verla así.

-Es solo que quería hablar contigo…- Dijo Helga rascándose el brazo- Sobre lo que paso ese día.

-No te preocupes Helga ya lo se… .le dijo Arnold siguiendo con su camino.

-¿Enserio?.

-Claro solo fue el calor del momento. Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Helga.

-No sopenco… lo dije por que en verdad siento eso por ti grandísimo idiota. Dijo Helga alzando las manos al cielo y cuando termino se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Es… es enserio ¿Helga?...

-Si- Dijo apenada y rascándose el brazo- Y quiero saber que opinas…

-Pues yo….


	4. El abuelo sabe todo

-Pues… Yo… No lo se Helga… Tu… tu tamb…En ese momento Arnold fue interrumpido pues Alexander se acerco para hablar con Helga.

-Hola chicos ¿Los interrumpo? Amigo me la prestas unos segundos. Dijo Alexander mientras tomaba a Helga de la mano y se la llevaba un poco lejos de Arnold.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres morir?-Le dijo Helga agitando su puño furiosa- ¿Qué no ves que estábamos en una platica urgente?

-Si es solo que… quería ver si querías ir por un helado o una malteada un día de estos. Le dijo Alexander un poco nervioso.

-Hay…. Si claro como digas-Dijo Helga ignorando lo que le habían preguntado- Ahora por favor puedes esfumarte.

-¡Claro Helga! Te veo mañana. Se despidió Alexander súper feliz por la respuesta de Helga y retirándose feliz de la vida.

Cuando Arnold y Helga vieron que se iba…

-Ah… y ¿que decías? Arnold…- Dijo Helga mas tranquila de lo que siempre aparenta sentir o ser.

-Ah… OH…. Nada Helga… me… me tengo que ir. Dijo Arnold nervioso por que perdió el valor de decirle que es lo que pensaba de aquel día.

-OH… Ok Hasta luego Arnold. Dijo Helga decepcionada por la respuesta de Arnold.

Al llegar a casa Arnold subió hasta su cuarto y se encerró poniéndose la almohada en la cara.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hay dios! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que?! ¡Por que están difícil es decir solo unas cuantas palabras! Gritaba Arnold .En ese momento su abuelo entro a su habitación.

-¿te pasa algo chaparrito? . le pregunto el abuelo Phil.

-No abuelo es solo que…

-Es una chica ¿Verdad?

-Como lo supiste. Dijo Arnold asombrado ante la pregunta de su abuelo.

-Chaparrito yo pase por la misma situación que tu… Je je je fue algo loco solo que nosotros no salvamos el vecindario claro… pero me di cuenta de que ella era la persona indicada para estar conmigo el resto de mis días entiendes chaparrito.

-¿Es la chica que te molestaba en la escuela? ¿De la que me platicaste hace días?

-Claro chaparrito…

-¿Y que paso con ella? ¿Quién era?. Le pregunto Arnold

-Pues quien mas Arnold es Pookie ¿Quién pensabas que era? Vaya que en esta casa vive gente loca- dijo Phil alzando lo brazos hacia el cielo mientras salía de la habitación de Arnold- Cuídate chaparrito.

-OH… claro abuelo. Arnold se quedo pensativo en su habitación, pensaba que si lo que había pasado con sus abuelos pasaría con el y Helga.

-Si Phoebe te digo que llego un chico nuevo y fue raro solo se enfoco en mi…- Dijo Helga hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga- Además nos sentamos juntos en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo ¿Lo puedes creer?.

-Cielos Helga que raro y tu ¿aceptaste a sentarte con el?. Dijo Phoebe con una voz como enferma.

-Pues si… no tenia con quien sentarme oye… por cierto ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela? Tu nunca faltas…

-Lo siento Helga es que estoy ¡ACHU! Enferma no podré ir toda esta semana podrías hacerme el favor de pasarme los apuntes y tareas…

-¡¿Qué?! Dios y ¿con quien me sentare en el almuerzo y platicare en clase?

-Lo siento Helga, pues al parecer ya tienes un amigo… con quien sentarte. Dijo para después toser de la gripe.

-¿Alexander? Pero que diablos ¡Dios! Lo último que quería era estar con ese chico toda la semana…


	5. Una semana con el chico nuevo

-Um… pues entonces tendrás que estar sola. Dijo Phoebe.

-Pues… seria mejor estar sola a escuchar a ese inútil.

-Ya seria tu decisión Helga… tu eliges.

-Bueno Phoebe tienes razón… es solo que ese chico no se es diferente conmigo.

-Talvez le agradas… ¿No crees?.

-Hay Phoebe por dios santo de donde sacas tal idea. Le agrado uf… por favor- dijo Helga de modo burlista-Bueno Phoebe te dejo tengo que ir a cenar mañana ire después de clases a tu casa para pasarte los apunte.

-Claro Helga gracias. Terminando de decir eso Phoebe Helga colgó el teléfono y bajo a cenar.

-Hasta que te apareces Olga, siéntate a cenar. Le dijo Bob

-Soy Helga papa… Acabando de cenar Helga se dirigió a su altar poniéndose de rodillas a alabarlo.

-Oh Arnold mi amado la razón por la que vivo la cucharada de azúcar en mi amarga vida ¿Por qué cuando intento hablarte buscas una excusa para irte? Es que acaso no quieres herir mis sentimientos diciendo que no sientes nada por mi y que no te importo… talvez es hora de decirte que yo era aquella chica de san Valentín- Dijo Helga y derepente se levanto bruscamente- ¡No! ya seria mucho je je je bueno amado mío iré a dormir sabiendo que tu estas descansando en tu casa de huéspedes rodeado de buenas personas, buenas noches amado mío. Después de esto ella bajo a ponerse la pijama para luego recostarse en su cama y quedar profundamente dormida.

Por otro lado en la casa de huéspedes.

-Oye Helga tu… tu también me gustas. Le dijo Arnold a Helga que estaba a su lado escuchándolo.

-¿Y por que si soy lo contrario a lo que tu buscas?. Le pregunto Helga cruzándose de

brazos.

-Por que… por que yo eh visto desde tu frío y áspero exterior hasta tu dulce y tierno interior y quería saber si tu… si tu…

-¡Arnold!¡Arnold!¡Arnold!. En ese momento el sueño de Arnold había sido interrumpido por su alarma. Arnold como si nada fue a vestirse para la escuela y bajo a desayunar . cuando bajo su abuela Pookie ya había dejado el desayuno preparado en la mesa para lo cual Arnold solo se sentó a desayunar, cuando termino salio a esperar el Bus, para que cuando se subiera se encontrara con la sorpresa deque Helga estaba sentado con Alexander en la parte trasera del Bus compartiendo risas y platicando muy cómodamente, Arnold sintiendo un enojo que salia de su pecho siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Gerald.

-Oye Arnie ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué esa cara de suicida desatado?. Le pregunto Gerald al notar el enojo de Arnold.

-Nada Gerald … es solo que se me hace extraño ver a Helga con el chico nuevo otra ves juntos.

-No… Arnold…. No me digas que sientes celos de Alexander.

- Claro que no Gerald. En ese momento los dos voltearon para observar a los chicos de atrás del Bus y escuchándolos.

-Helga… entonces ¿quieres ir a Slaucens por una malteada hoy?. Le pregunto Alexander a Helga.

-Um… claro por que no. Le contesto Helga amablemente.

-Vez de eso te hablo… Helga nunca ah tratado asi a alguien y mucho menos ami. Dijo Arnold enojado y de brazos cruzados.

-Vaya viejo estoy empezando a sospechar de que te gusta Helga…

-Claro que no Gerald como pasa a creer eso. Dijo Arnold a la ves que bajaban del Bus para entrar ala escuela.

-Ok Arnie pero te seguiré vigilando.

Durante toda la semana Arnold no recibió señal alguna de Helga ya que se la pasaba hablando con Alexander o tomando apuntes para Phoebe. Y en las tardes depuse de la escuela Alexander y Helga iban a tomar malteadas a Slaucens y a platicar.

-Oye te puedo contar algo y me juras no decírselo a nadie. Le dijo Helga a Alexander mientras ambos tomaban sus malteadas.

-Claro Helga considérame un buen amigo para ti. Le dijo Alexander y luego le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno es que… me gusta mucho Arnold… en ese momento Alexander sintió un odio terrible hacia Arnold, desde ahí lo considero como un obstáculo en el camino había su objetivo… estar con Helga.

-Oh… ¿Y cual es tu objetivo?. Le pregunto Alexander simulando una sonrisa.

-Pues talvez hablar con el ¿O crees que es mucho?

-No… esta bien esta muy bien. Seguía con su sonrisa falsa por que en el fondo se sentía fatal.

-¿Y cual es tu objetivo?

-¿Mi objetivo? *Mi objetivo es enamorarte cada día mas y tan pronto como pueda* - Pensó Alexander- Um… No… Yo así estoy muy bien.

En ese momento alguien los veía muy celosamente desde el otro lado de la calle.


	6. El chico es abismo

El sábado en la mañana Alexander se iba a ver con Helga en el parque para ponerse de acuerdo si se iban a seguir hablando cuando Phoebe regresara a la escuela o verse en un lugar después de la escuela para que ya nadie se enterara de que ya habían llegado al grado de ser BUENOS AMIGOS y mucho menos Phoebe.

-Entonces Helga… ¿Nos seguimos viendo en Slaucens después de clases o…?. Opino Alexander.

-Claro es solo que ¿Con quien te juntaras en el escuela?. Le pregunto Helga viendo a Alexander un poco preocupada.

-Pues no lo se ya veremos no te preocupes por mi. Le contesto Alexander con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Ok… bueno te dejo Alex tengo que ir a casa de Phoebe a terminar de pasarle los apuntes… Cuídate. Se despido Helga mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba del parque.

-Claro Helga igual. Alexander se quedo sentado en la banca pensando por unos minutos hasta que oyó una voz conocida.

-Hola Alexander ¿Qué haces aquí?. Le pregunto Arnold mientras caminaba con Gerald hacia el.

-Hola Arnold pues solo estoy pensando cosas. Le contesto Alexander.

-¿Y que piensas viejo?. Pregunto Gerald.

-Pues con quien podré juntarme en la escuela. Le contesto Alexander tranquilamente.

-¿Qué no se supone que eres amigo de Helga…?. Parecía que Arnold y Gerald lo bombardeaban con sus preguntas.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no solo me explicaba… cosas como lo de la escuela y cosas así. Le contesto Alexander un poco nervioso tratando de hacer que sus repuestas lo despistaran.

-Claro…- Le decía Arnold mientras lo miraba sospechosamente y de brazos cruzados- Pues si quieres puedes juntarte con nosotros.

-Oh claro Arnold gracias… bueno chicos los dejo mi mama me esta esperando en casa así que… Adiós los veo el lunes. Les gritaba Alexander mientras corría para salir del parque tan rápido como pudiera ya que era la oportunidad que tenia para hacer que Helga le prestara mas atención que a Arnold. Cuando llego a casa Alexander se encerró en su cuarto a pensar como haría semejante plan para que Helga lo viera mas que un amigo.

-Hay querida Helga ¿Por qué no puedes ver en mi mas que una simple amistad? ¿Por qué te interesa mas Arnold? ¿Qué le ves a ese niño con cabeza de balón? ¡Ya se!- dijo pegando un brinco de su cama para dar vueltas por su cuarto- Después de un par de días que te invite a salir y todo eso para enamorarte mas te diré lo que siento por ti y te dejare sin palabras.

-Oye Phoebe ¿Que pensarías si te dijera que me agrada un poco el chico nuevo?… Alexander para ser exactos. Le pregunto Helga a Phoebe mientras esta tomaba apuntes.

-Pues no lo se Helga seria algo muy raro en ti… ¿Enserió te agrada? ¿Por qué?. Le contesto Phoebe haciéndole preguntas también.

-Pues… si pero solo como amigos es que no lo se… Es lindo y carismático y muy tierno y divertido a veces no lo se creo que talvez debería de dejar a mantecado…

-Oye Helga no es por quererte matar tus ilusiones pero… apenas llevas una semana con el bueno y eso solo como amigos, solo una semana de conocerlo creo que estas tomando las cosas muy rápido.

-Por favor Phoebe llevo toda mi vida conociendo a Arnold hace una semana trate de hablar con el para ver que pensaba el de lo que yo sentía por el y sabes que hizo busco una excusa para alejarse de mi… la verdad Alexander creo que me esta demostrando mas que lo que me demuestra Arnold. Dijo Helga un poco triste y enojada a la vez y cruzo los brazos.

-Pero Helga… yo no creo que Alexander se para ti…

-Tu solo quieres hacerme mal…

-No niña no quiero hacerte mal quiero precaverte; estas enamorada tienes una confianza ciega y yo te digo: Helga no creas tan fácilmente… nada engaña mas que el corazón enamorado. ¿Conoces acaso bien a Alexander? ¿Sabes tu si no es lo que te figura, un chico caballeroso y leal, carismático y lindo, sino un seductor afortunado que sabe hacer la comedia del amor perfectamente? Pero… si fuera Arnold te diría: Helga no tengas miedo he ahí la sinceridad se le conoce en su mirada y su forma de ser y hablar. Toda esa timidez revela pureza de un sentimiento que n sabe fingir, pero los chicos como Alexander son abismos en los que es difícil adivinar que hay. Helga ante esa respuesta de Phoebe que do pasmada por unos minutos…


	7. El beso

-¡Dios santo! Phoebe nunca imagine que pensaras así. Dijo Helga asombrada ante el comentario de su amiga.

-No Helga… no me quieras distraer ¿Qué pasaría si tú también le gustas a Arnold y lo lastimas?

-Por favor Phoebe… no me hagas reír ¿Yo gustarle a Arnold? Puff… bueno fuera.

-Pero enserio Helga…

-No Phoebe tienes que conocerlo primero…

-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero veras que no es lo que piensas. Terminado de decir esto Phoebe, Helga se despidió y se fue…

-Bueno Phoebe te dejo tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas te veo el lunes en la escuela.

-Claro Helga igual pero enserio yo se lo que te digo ese chico te va a hacer daño.

Al llegar a casa Helga se dirigió a su altar…

-OH cabeza de balón ya es hora de dejarte… ya me di cuenta de que tu no eres para mi, otro chico me a demostrado en una semana lo que tu no me demostraste desde que te demostré mis sentimientos hacia ti y ya vi que tu no me quieres como yo te quiero…-Helga soltó un suspiro y empezó a echar todo su altar a una bolsa- Lo siento pero todo cambia…

-Wow Arnold no pensé que te fueras a hacer amigo del chico nuevo que tanto odias. Dijo Gerald mientras caminaba con Arnold hacia la casa de huéspedes.

-No lo odio… bueno un poco… pero asiéndonos sus amigos nos dirá lo que Helga le diga o le dijo…

-OK… Arnold pero… ¿Estas seguro de que no te gusta Helga G. Pataki? Pregunto Gerald un poco sospechoso.

-Claro que no Gerald…

-Entonces ¿Para que quieres saber lo que le a dicho o le dirá?

-Pues… eso a ti no te incumbe amigo…

-OH perdóname viejo… que humor.

El lunes en la escuela Alexander se sentó con Arnold y Gerald y Helga con Phoebe como siempre.

-Y bien Phoebe ¿Qué te parece Alexander? Le pregunto Helga a Phoebe mi entras ella lo veía detenidamente.

-Se ve que es justo como te dije. Dijo Phoebe de manera orgullosa y de brazos cruzados.

-Hay por favor Phoebe…

-Enserio Helga…

-Bueno entonces espera a conocerlo mejor…

-¿Qué vas a hacer Helga…?

-¡Hey Alexander! ¡Ven!. Grito Helga hablando le a Alexander que se encontraba hablando con Arnold y Gerald, se paro y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas.

-¿Qué pasa Helga…?. Dijo Alexander muy respetuoso.

-Mira… te presento a mi amiga Phoebe… Le dijo Helga abrazando a Phoebe.

-OH así que tu eres Phoebe… mucho gusto yo soy Alexander. Le dijo Alexander a Phoebe estirando su mano para darle un apretón.

-Hola mucho gusto. Dijo Phoebe un poco asombrada.

-Bueno chicas las dejo tengo que terminar mi ensayo. Dijo Alexander y luego se retiro a su lugar para seguir escribiendo y escuchando a sus amigos.

-Y bien Phoebe…

-Me sigue pareciendo un abismo.

-Hey chico que te dijeron. Le pregunto Gerald a Alexander cuando llego a su lugar.

-Solamente me presento con su amiga eso es todo… Contesto Alexander.

-OK… Alex ¿Oye te gustaría ir al campo Gerald después de la escuela a jugar béisbol? Le pregunto Arnold.

-Me encantaría pero… le respondió Alexander rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Pero que…?. Le pregunto Gerald.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo que cosas? Le pregunto Arnold muy sospechosamente.

-Pues cosas… Después de esto termino el día de clases y resonó la campanilla.

Todos salieron y subieron al bus menos dos personitas…

-Hey Helga no vas a subir…

-No Phoebe Hoy me iré caminando gracias… ante esto Phoebe se asombro pues Helga nunca se había ido caminando a casa.

-OK… mañana te veo entonces.

Al llegar a Slaucens se sentó a esperar a alguien…

-Hey hola chica… me extrañaste. Dijo Alexander acercándose a Helga.

-Ja ja Sueñas niño hola. Le contesto Helga.

-Oye iba a esperar un tiempo pero tengo que decirte algo…

-Claro ¿Que es?

-Pues tu… tu me gustas. Le dijo Alexander a Helga sonrojado, Helga al escucharlo se sonrojo también.

-Que… que te gusto… dijo Helga tartamudeando.

-Si Helga y quería saber si te gusto también… En ese momento se le vino a la cabeza aquel día de san Valentín en el que se hizo pasar por Cecil.

-La verdad no se que pasa por mi mente en este momento… Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-A veces solamente tienes que cerrar tu mente y abrir tu corazón. Acabado de decir esto Alexander tomo de la mano a Helga la acerco a su boca y la beso… Helga no se resistió al beso si no que lo respondió… Cuando uno de sus compañeros de salón pasaba por ahí y los vio muy celosamente y apretando los puños de furia solo los ignoro y siguió su camino….


	8. Los celos y la nueva imagen

-¿Por qué tenias que hacer esto? Se podría decir que ya éramos amigos… bueno después de lo que paso en IF dejaste de molestarme bueno… no a veces si me molestabas pero ya eran muy pocas la veces… y a veces platicábamos… pero enserio me confundes… ya empezabas a gustarme… bueno ya me gustas y mucho… pero… ¿Por qué me apuñalas por la espalda? Bueno es que… primero dices que te gusto y cuando ya me gustas llega ese chico y te besa… después de solo haberlo conocido por solo una semana… y lo peor tu le respondes el beso también… ¡Dios santo! ¿Por que están cruel el destino?… ¿Por qué?. Pensaba Arnold mientras caminada aturdido a su casa.

-Ya llegaste chaparrito… Le dijo su abuelo Phil al ver llegar a Arnold.

-Si abuelo… ya llegue… estaré arriba. Le contesto Arnold muy secamente mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Hey el pequeño Kimba a llegado… dijo su Abuela Pookie mientras sostenía una red de mariposas y un sobrero de cazador en su cabeza.

-Claro Abuela…

-¿Oye que le pasa al pequeño Kimba?. Le pregunto Pookie a Phil y ambos seguían a Arnold con la mirada.

-No lo se Pookie… no lo se… talvez deba de ir a hablar con el. Le respondió Phil a la vez que se paraba de su sillón y se dirigía al cuarto de Arnold.

-Claro… solo ten cuidado… hay un espécimen con alas volando bajo este techo… y nos esta asechando para después devorarnos… Le dijo Pookie saltando de un lado a otro y agitando su red de mariposas como loca.

-Si Pookie lo que tu digas…

Al llegar al cuarto de Arnold, Phil se percato de que Arnold estaba echado en su cama llorando.

-¿Te sucede algo chaparrito?. Le pregunto Phil a Arnold un poco preocupado. Arnold al escucharlo se pego un salto… y se sentó en la orilla de la cama secando sus lagrimas.

-No Abuelo… solo se me a metió una basurita en mi ojo eso es todo… Le respondió Arnold con su voz todavía llorosa.

-Claro… -Dijo Phil cruzándose de brazos- Es esa chica otra vez ¿Verdad chaparrito…?

-Si abuelo… cada vez más me hace sentir miserable…

-Y supongo que es tu amiguita de una sola ceja ¿No?...

-Desgraciadamente si… En ese momento Arnold soltó un suspiro…

-Je je je hay chaparrito era de suponerse… y ahora ¿Que hizo esa niña que te trae como trapo?

-Pues solo que… llego un chico nuevo a la escuela y pues se hizo amigo de ella y ahora no se le despega. En ese momento Arnold cruzo los brazos y se sonrojo.

-Hay Arnold no me digas que… ¡OH DIOS! Tienes celos… tienes celos…

-Abuelo…

-OK Arnold… solo que si le hubieras dicho antes no estarías pasando por esto…

En ese momento soltó un suspiro.- Ya lo se Abuelo…

-OK… OK Phoebe no se tiene que enterar de esto o… ¿Si?... no no se tiene que enterar… Pero WOW… vaya si le gusto…- Al decir esto Helga se tira a la cama y soltó un suspiro- Sin duda es el mejor día de mi vida… Fue hermoso… Acabado de decir esto Helga soltó un suspiro y se quedo dormida… Al día siguiente Helga se levanto mas temprano de lo normal se metió a bañar.

-OK… dejare ala antigua Helga atrás ahora…- Acabándose de bañar Helga se dirigió a su armario y empezó a lanzar ropa por donde quiera- Solo tengo que escoger la ropa adecuada… De pronto saco una camisa lila y un pantalón de mezclilla y se lo vistió después salio directo a su tocador…- listo ya esta la ropa perfecta ahora solo… estas dos coletas um um um no me gustan veamos…- tomo el cepillo para peinar y se empezó a hacer miles de peinados, hasta que llego a uno en especial que le gusto… una coleta pero con el pelo ondulado.- Listo es perfecto…

Al subir ella al Bus todos y vaya que digo TODOS se quedaron pasmados… Pero mas dos chicos que se quedaron boquiabierta… Arnold y Alexander…


	9. Ese sueño

-Qué guapa se ve… Murmuro Alexander pero Arnold lo escucho.

-¿Qué?. Le pregunto Arnold cuando lo escucho y lo volteo a ver.

-Que… quiero un pez jaja. Le contesto Alexander nervioso por su respuesta tan tonta.

-Ah… ok… Le dijo Arnold sospechando de él.

Al llegar a la escuela el señor Simmons los organizo por equipos… Como siempre puso a Arnold y Gerald con Phoebe y Helga… Solo que esta vez faltaba Alexander de equipo asi que Simmons lo puso con Arnold y los demás.

-Oh… genial una bola de perdedores. Dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre la silla, al ver solo a Arnold y a Gerald mover sus butacas hacia ellas…

-Hola Helga…- Dijo Alexander mientras era el único que faltaba en mover su butaca, al oírlo Helga se acomodo inmediatamente en la silla.- A mi también me da gusto verte…

-Ah… Hola. Dijo Helga un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-OK… comencemos…- Dijo Arnold con el ceño fruncido al notar a los dos tortolos- ¡Quien hace qué? O ¿Quieren que nos veamos en mi casa después de la escuela? Podemos ir juntos.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?. Dijo Phoebe encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si viejo está bien. Le siguió Gerald.

-¿Y ustedes que opinan?. Dijo Arnold volteando a ver a Helga y Alexander.

-Am… no… no creo poder…- Dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos- Tengo cosas que hacer Arnoldo…

-OK…- Dijo Arnold volteando a ver solo a Alexander- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?... yo… no puedo… tengo que ir… a… casa de mi abuela… es que se enfermo. Dijo Alexander un poco nervioso.

-Claro… Dijo Arnold viéndolos y sospechando de ellos, aunque ya sabía lo hacían después de la escuela.

Al terminar la escuela Gerald y Phoebe fueron a la casa de huéspedes para hacer el trabajo que el señor Simmons les dejo…

-Oigan ¿No se les hace un poco extraño que Alexander y Helga no hayan querido venir?. Dijo Gerald mientras los tres estaban en la mesa haciendo el trabajo.

-No… la verdad no… Helga no es así… Dijo Phoebe mientras recortaba algunas imágenes.

-Phoebe tiene razón Gerald… a demás Alexander tenia que ir a ver a su abuelita… Dijo Arnold a la vez que imaginaba lo que deberían de estar haciendo Helga y Alexander tomando malteadas, hablando, platicando, compartiendo risas, besándose… en ese momento que recordó aquel beso de Alexander y Helga se puso rojo del coraje o bueno de celos…

-¿Te sucede Algo Arnold?. Le pregunto Phoebe preocupada al verlo rojísimo.

-¡¿Qué?!...-Le grito Arnold pero luego se tranquilizo…- OH… nada Phoebe perdón…

-OK… Le dijo Phoebe extrañada y luego siguieron trabajando… Al terminar el trabajo, Phoebe y Gerald se dirigieron a sus casas, pero Arnold salió…

-Jajajaja OK… OK… ya…- Decía Helga muy divertida al ver a Alexander con una nariz de payaso puesta.- Jajajaja te vez súper eh…

-Que creíste que eras la única que podía cambiar su look, por cierto te ves hermosa… -Después de un rato Alexander se quito la nariz.- Oye… y ya lo pensaste.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Helga sonrojada.- ¿Pensar que?... Na… es broma si la lo pensé…

-Y que dices…

-¡Si!. Dijo Helga feliz y luego le dio un abrazo.

Cuando de repente llego Arnold y se escondió en los arbustos pero al verlos abrazados y felices mejor decidió irse a casa…

-¡Dios! Ese chico es insoportable… ¿Qué es lo que Helga le ve…?- Pensaba Arnold mientras llegaba a casa y cuando abrió la puerta todos los animales salieron corriendo… después solo se dirigió a su cuarto- ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo…?- Dijo cuando por fin llego a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama.- Bueno… tal vez es por que es mas alto… y con ojos azules… bueno… los mios son verdes asi que los mios son mas hermosos… bueno ya… odio admitirlo pero ese chico le demostró mas en una semana de lo que yo le demostré desde que me dijo lo que sentía por mi en I.F… Pero… ¿Por qué todo tiene que cambiar…? Todo iba bien hasta que ese chico llego… Dijo Arnold tirándose a la cama y quedándose profundamente dormido…

Helga y Alexander estaban besándose y muy a lo lejos estaba Arnold viéndolos…

-¡No!... Helga… ¡No!...-Gritaba Arnold corriendo hacia ellos para detener ese beso, pero ellos parecían alejarse.- No… hagas esto… yo… yo te amo… ¡Por favor! No… Dijo Arnold rindiéndose y hincándose al piso a llorar.

-Oye… Arnoldo ¿Qué te pasa?. Le decía Helga mientras se acercaba con Alexander los dos tomados de la mano.

-Oh… Helga… por favor… por favor escúchame… yo te amo… te amo mucho… y se que tu me amas también… Le decía Arnold arrodillado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Arnold… pero por si no te has dado cuenta… yo ya no te amo… yo amo a Alexander… el me demostró en una semana lo que tu no me demostraste desde que te demostré en I.F lo que sentía por ti… y la verdad… todo cambia Arnold… hasta la persona mas enamorada… se cansa de mover montañas por quien no mueve ni una piedra por ella…-En ese momento Helga y Alexander empezaron a alejarse…- Adiós Arnold…

-No… Helga espera… en verdad yo te amo… Gritaba Arnold todavía arrodillado y llorando en el piso.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!. En ese momento fue despertado nuevamente por su alarma, lo único diferente era de que esta vez se dio cuenta de que había llorado dormido… y todavía tenia algunas lagrimas por salir…


	10. Tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos

Se seco las lágrimas y se dirigió a esperar el Bus… Al llegar a la escuela el señor Simmons les pidió que pasaran a exponer su trabajo, al terminar de exponer resonó la campanilla para salir al recreo.

-Hay Phoebe… ya me quiero ir a Slau… casa jajaja… Dijo Helga un poco nerviosa, mientras ella y su amiga caminaban hacia el comedor.

-¿Por qué? Si tu prefieres estar en la escuela que en tu casa… Dijo Phoebe sospechando de ella.

-Ah… si pero… tengo cosas que hacer, libros que leer, poemas que escribir…

-Ok Helga… creo que hay algo que no me quieres decir… Le dijo Phoebe sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Claro que no Phoebe por que piensas eso… Dijo Helga un poco nerviosa.

-Pues de pronto cambiaste por completo de un día a otro.

-Hay Phoebe… no solo por eso cambie… existen muchas cosas… ok… te diré la verdad…- Dijo Helga agachando la mirada- Me canse de vestirme así… me veía muy boba e infantil…

-Jijiji… tienes razón. -Dijo Phoebe muy divertida- Perdón es que has estado un poco rara…

-No te preocupes Phoebe… solo te preocupas por mi…

El resto de la semana después de la escuela Alexander y Helga se veían a " Escondidas" en Slaucens… pero ellos nunca se percataron de que Arnold los espiaba… para ver lo que hacían, y aunque sabía que el que sufría era el…

El lunes después de la escuela Alexander y Helga se vieron en Slaucens como siempre…

-¡Hola! Linda…-Le dijo Alexander a Helga.- Tengo entradas para el cine ¿Quieres ir?.

-Hola chico… Claro vamos… Salieron juntos de Slaucens y se dirigían al cine… cuando Alexander sintió que alguien los seguía…

-Oye espera creo que alguien nos está siguiendo…- Cuando Alexander se dio la vuelta para ver, Arnold se escondió en la esquina de una calle...- No no me agás caso estoy loco…

El resto de la semana Alexander y Helga iban a Slaucens, el parque o al cine, después de la escuela… Todo iba bien hasta que… Estaban los dos sentados en el parque cómodamente bajo un Árbol y un lindo atardecer-

-Oye Helga… Le dijo Alexander mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Si…

-Creo que has sido lo mejor desde que llegue…

-Si… tu también has sido la mejor casualidad que haya llegado a mi… Dijo Helga sonrojándose.

-Si… lo se… je je… pero lo que quiero decir es que… desde que te conocí… me llamaste la atención… y dije "Esta chica vale la pena… y mi vida".

-¿Enserio?. Le pregunto Helga sonrojándose más.

-Si Helga… y te amo… En ese momento se pararon y estaban a punto de besarse… cuando de pronto Arnold quito a Alexander de un empujón tirándolo al piso…

Estúpido cabeza de balón- Pensó Helga- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.Le grito bruscamente alzando sus manos.

-Lo siento Helga es solo que…Dijo Arnold rascándose la cabeza y sonrojado.

-Es solo que… ¡¿Qué?!.Grito Helga

-Es solo que… me gustas mucho-Dijo Arnold apenado y sonrojado- y la verdad yo no puedo verlos juntos. Le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados a Helga. Helga al oírlo se sonrojo.

-¿Qué… que dijiste…?- Asombrada y a la vez atontada por sus palabras. Cuando de repente sin darse cuenta estaba siendo besada por Arnold. Aunque era lo que había deseado durante años ella lo empujo tirándolo al suelo-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas loco?.

-Si por ti Helga por favor dame otra oportunidad enserio… me he dado cuenta de que eres la persona con la que quiero compartir los mejores y mas bellos momentos de mi vida.

-¿Por qué haces esto Arnold? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta verme feliz?- Dijo Helga secamente.

-Si pero yo quiero verte feliz conmigo… se que te gustaba y que te sigo gustando Helga… por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz… mucho mas que Alexander. Dijo Arnold de forma romántica y nostálgica.

-Oye…-Interrumpió Alexander- Sabes cuanto me costo hacer que se olvidara de ti, cuanto tiempo me llevo enamorarla, hacer que sus problemas desaparezcan cuando estuviera conmigo no tienes idea… Y ahora solo por que te diste cuenta de que era feliz con otra persona ¿Ya la quieres recuperar? ¿Ya la quieres en tu vida?... Tu ni siquiera la mereces…- Le dijo Alexander a Arnold muy enojado.

-Pero… Yo si la quería y la quiero en mi vida pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo por que era muy difícil para mi– Dijo Arnold triste con la mirada por los suelos- Pero ya me arme de valor para pedirle perdón y esperar que me acepte por que yo se que tu solo la vas a hacer sufrir.

-Claro que no tu no tienes idea de nada- Dijo Alexander enojado.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Helga- Por favor no sigan…- Dijo mientras se le salían algunas lagrimas.- Arnold… por favor ya me has lastimado bastante… ya no sigan… Seguía llorando Helga hasta que Alexander fue y la abrazo.

-Pero Helga… Seguía insistiendo Arnold.

-No Arnold…- Dijo Helga separándose de Alexander y secándose las lagrimas.- Tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos nada mas… Acabado de decir esto Helga y Alexander se fueron… Arnold solamente… no dejo salir sus lagrimas y se dirigió a casa, al llegar solamente subió y se encerró en su cuarto se tiro a la cama a llorar, hasta que llego Gerald y entro a su cuarto…

-Oye viejo… va a haber un baile de Hallowen en la YMAA y… ¿Qué te sucede viejo…?. Le pregunto Gerald al oírlo llorar, Arnold no volteo a verlo seguía llorando en su cama acostado y Gerald se sentó a su lado…

-Nada…- Decia Arnold todavía llorando y sin voltearlo a ver- Solo me siento mal… eso es todo…

-OH… claro que no viejo… tu estas llorando por algo…

-No Gerald…

-Dime… puedes confiar en mi…

-OK… pero prométeme que no te burlaras…

-Claro viejo te lo prometo…

Entonces Arnold se sentó junto a Gerald y bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro…- Es que me gusta Hel… Helga…

-¡Dios Santo! Arnold… ¿Sabes lo que dices? ¿Sabes quién es? Es Helga G. Pataki… la que te molesto toda tu infancia… esa chica es muy fría viejo…

-Ella es muy fría pero en realidad es muy dulce y tierna… solo tiene miedo a que la lastimen eso es todo… A demás ella ya me lo dijo…

-Si ya lo se viejo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?. Dijo Arnold alzando la mirada para ver a Gerald.

-Phoebe me lo dijo…

Arnold solto un suspiro y bajo de nuevo la mirada- Pero ella ya no me ama…

-¿Por qué dices eso viejo?

-Ella ama a alguien mas… En ese momento Arnold dejo salir de nuevo las lagrimas.

-Enserio… ¿A quien?

-A… Alexander

-Wow… se la gano en una semana ese es un nuevo record.- Arnold al escucharlo lo volteo a ver frunciendo el ceño.- Lo siento viejo… ¿Y de que iras disfrazado al baile?

-No lo se… ya veremos…

-Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?. Le pregunto Alexander a Helga al notarla un poco diferente mientras ambos caminaban a casa de Helga…

-No lo se… me siento extraña… Le contesto Helga muy secamente.

-¿Ella es tu mama?. Le pregunto Alexander al llegar a casa de Helga y ver salir a Miriam…

-¡Si!. Dijo Helga nerviosa de que detrás de ella saliera Bob.

-¡Suegra!. Le grito Alexander abriendo los brazos para abrazarla, cuando la abrazo Miriam le dijo a Helga…

-¿Quién es el…?. Le pregunto Miriam a Helga mientras Alexander la seguía abrazando.

-Nadie… esta loco. Le respondió Helga nerviosa y quitándole a Alexander, después subieron a su cuarto.

-Ok… dijo Miriam ignorando al chico.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres que me castiguen de por vida?

-No… perdón… es que es igual de linda que tu…

-Ows… Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer loco…

-OK… ¿Oye iras al baile de Hallowen de la YMAA?

-No… no estoy de ánimos para ir.

-Vamos… así te distraerás de lo que paso… Le dijo Alexander tomándola de la mano y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Helga soltó un suspiro y sonrió de lado.- Claro está bien… ¿Cuándo es?

-El lunes a las 6:30 pm. Dijo Alexander feliz y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Cómo iremos disfrazados? Señor distraerme un poco…

-Pues…-Alexander se quedo pensativo por unos instantes.- Yo de vampiro y tu de hada.

-¡Ja!... quisieras verme de hada. Dijo Helga muy divertida ante el comentario de Alexander.

-Entonces… de Romeo y Julieta…

-Um… muy bien y ¿Por qué de esos dos?

-Por que yo daría mi vida por ti…

-Ows… ¿Enserio?. Dijo Helga sonrojándose.

-Si… además me vería genial en el disfraz de Romeo…

-Ok… Pues yo tengo un disfraz de Julieta que utilice en una obra escolar… pero mejor me comprare uno nuevo… como el de una película que vi, se veía tan genial por que el vestido de Julieta tenia alas…

-Wow… se verá genial, mi disfraz llevara una espada. Dijo Alexander mientras movía las manos como un guerrero ninja con su espada imaginaria.

-Como tu digas… Decía Helga girando los ojos.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Pues eh aquí mi capitulo que llevo días… okay no xD pues bueno la verdad me había tardado en escribirlo ya que tuve un inconveniente y pues no me llegaba la inspiración para terminar de escribir este capítulo y pues apenas me estoy recuperando un poco :/ como pueden ver en este capítulo es cuando Arnold se cansa de verlos juntos, el interrumpió su momento especial de Helga y Alexander para decirle a Helga lo que sentía por ella creyendo que ella lo iba a aceptar pero no u.u no fue lo que él esperaba, también no es por matarles las ilusiones (a algunos) pero por ahora Helga y Arnold no van a estar juntos… eso será un poco más adelante… verán que valdrá la pena esperar el momento en el que se encuentren juntos Pues mientras tanto espero sus opiniones sobre que les parece hasta ahora la historia… Nos leemos.**_


	11. Phoebe ya lo sabe

Por otro lado en la casa de huéspedes…

-¡Dios!... viejo llevas 2 horas y no me has dicho como iras al baile… Dijo Gerald desesperado y aburrido.

-Es que… no lo sé Gerald… no iré de vampiro ¿Estás de acuerdo?. Dijo Arnold divertido, este comentario hizo que Gerald soltara una pequeña risa que se escucho en todo el edificio, ya que se imaginaba a Arnold disfrazado de vampiro y con colmillos.

-¡Dios santo! Viejo…- Decía Gerald casi llorando de la risa pero tranquilizándose- te verías tan patético…

-Gracias por tu apoyo…- Dijo Arnold pensativo.-Ya se…-Dijo entusiasmado dando un gran brinco de la cama el piso.- De Romeo…

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Verdad? Sabes… que entonces necesitas a tu Julieta…

-Claro que no Gerald no necesariamente necesito a una Julieta… puedo ir como Romeo yo solito…

-No… pues se nota que estas decidido a ir de Romeo sin importar mi opinión…

-Exacto… Dijo Arnold cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno viejo…- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.- Te dejo… Timberly me dijo "OH, Gerald yo iré contigo a escoger tu disfraz" y mi mama me dijo "No llegues tarde Gerald… porque tu hermanita y yo iremos contigo por tu disfraz…" y ya sabes que no se puede discutir contra esas dos… Arnold a esto solo asintió divertido y Gerald se fue…

-Oye Bob…- Decía Helga mientras bajaba las escaleras con Alexander- necesito que me des dinero… habrá un baile en la escuela y quiero comprarme un disfraz nuevo…

-¿Y para que quieres otro disfraz Olga? Si ya tienes el que usaste en aquella obra escolar…

-Soy Helga papa… y no no usare ese disfraz- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente el televisor.- eh crecido ¿Sabes? Así que necesito tu dinero para uno nuevo…

-¡Oh! Claro Helga sabes… si usaras el gafete que te compre no tendríamos estos problemas…-Dijo Bob sacando los billetes de su bolsillo.- Toma niña… y quítate que me estorbas…

-Claro voy a ir a ver a Phoebe… regresare después… Dijo saliendo y azotando la puerta.

-Claro Olga… Dijo Bob sin darle importancia.

-Bueno linda mía… te dejo iré a casa antes de que mi mama se ponga histérica y llame a la policía. Dijo Alexander muy divertido dándole un beso en el cachete a Helga y retirándose, Helga solo se sonrojo…

-Mejor iré mañana… Dijo Helga todavía sonrojada y atontada, entrando a la casa.

Al día siguiente estaban Helga y Phoebe en la tienda de disfraces…

-¿Y qué disfraz quieres Helga…?. Pregunto Phoebe al llegar a la tienda.

-El de Julieta…-Le contestaba Helga mientras se encaminaban a donde había un disfraz hermoso de Julieta, este era simplemente hermoso pues es de color rosa, tiene un lazo dorado con una piedra verde incrustada en medio de este, las extremidades del lazo caían sobre la falda del vestido ya que es largo y de mangas largas y tiene unas alas blancas hermosísimas, Helga cuando lo vio se enamoro del disfraz.- Este…-murmuro- es perfecto ¿No crees Phoebe?

-Claro Helga… Sabes Gerald ayer me llamo…

-¿Y que te dijo esta vez Johanssen?. Dijo Helga enmarcando una ceja.

-Lo de…-Phoebe en ese momento se puso seria y de brazos cruzados.- tú y Alexander…-Helga al oírla se sonrojo pues el único que sabía de ello era Arnold…- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pues… dijiste que no te agradaba Alexander y…

-Y… Decidiste a verlo a escondidas de mí y los demás…

-Bueno…-Decía Helga nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza.- Pues… pensé que si te decía tú… te enojarías conmigo… como cuando te conté lo que paso la semana que no fuiste a la escuela…

-Bueno…-Dijo Phoebe tranquilizándose un poco.- Tienes razón… es que no lo sé hay algo en el que no me gusta…

-Bueno pero ahora que ya lo sabes… tengo que decirte que…

-¿Qué…?

-Iré con él al baile de Hallowen…

-¡¿Qué?!. Dijo Phoebe sorprendida.

-Si… bueno el será Romeo….Dijo Helga apenada.

-Ah claro… era de suponerse….

-¿No estás enojada?

-No… solo me sorprendí un poco… pero no te preocupes yo iré con Gerald.

-¡Ja!... Pues con razón… no te opusiste verdad. Dijo Helga muy divertida mientras ambas estaban en la caja pagando el disfraz.

Phoebe solo se sonrojo con el comentario y salieron de la tienda.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola! Pues como ven habrán dos Romeos :3 quiero darle las gracias a selma-ikato ella me dio la idea de que hubiera dos Romeos… solo que no pondré toda tu idea se me vino otra cosas a la mente para que sea más interesante la historia pero gracias… Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando la historia, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de "si usaras el gafete que te compre no tendríamos estos problemas" xD lo saque del capítulo del Matrimonio me pareció muy divertido y pues quise agregarlo… Pues nuevamente Gracias selma-ikato gracias a ti el próximo capítulo será un poco mas interesante… Saludos a todos, nos leemos.**_


	12. Amnesia

Al día siguiente 1 hora antes del baile…

-Cielos Helga, te ves hermosa.- Dijo Phoebe al ver a Helga con su disfraz de Julieta.

-Gracias Phoebe, y tu eres…

-Creo que una bruja Jajajaja.- Le respondió Phoebe muy divertida, ya que llevaba puesto un vestido morado corto con unas mallas negras.

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes Phoebe aun así te ves bien.- Dijo Helga dirigiendo le una sonrisa.

-Gracias y… ¿A qué hora va a pasar Alexander por ti?

-En una media hora creo.- Dijo Helga viendo el reloj.

En la casa de huéspedes…

-Wow, viejo te ves bien solo… te falta tu Julieta.-Dijo Gerald viendo a Arnold bajar las escaleras.

-No necesito una Julieta.- Dijo Arnold poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro…- dijo Gerald rodando los ojos.- Mira viejo ya son 6:30.

-Cierto… hay que irnos ya.

-No viejo de hecho viene a decirte que iré a recoger a Phoebe a casa de Helga…- Dijo Gerald nervioso mientras salía con Arnold de la casa de huéspedes.

-Y… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

-Ahora.

-Ok… entonces te veo en el baile.

-Claro viejo…- Decía Gerald alejándose rápidamente, llegando a casa de Helga vio salir a Phoebe, Helga y Alexander juntos.- Hola Phoebe…-Dijo acercándose.

-H-Hola Gerald.- Dijo esta nerviosa.- Entonces te veo en el baile Helga.

-Claro Phoebe, diviértete y tú Johanssen te atreves a lastimarla y…- Empezó a preparar sus puños en forma de amenaza Gerald ante esto solo se puso nervioso y se fue con Phoebe dejando a Helga y Alexander solos.

-Te vez linda.-Le dijo Alexander a Helga mientras ambos entraban a la YMAA.

-Ya me habías dicho.- Le respondió Helga divertida.- pero gracias nuevamente.- Iba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de alguien que estaba parado delante de ella, hasta que chocaron los dos.- ¡Arnold!...-Dijo esta al caer y ver a Arnold tirado como anteriormente lo hacían.

-Disculpa Helga…-Decía Arnold mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Helga para ayudarle, Helga acepto su ayuda y la levanto.- T-Te vez muy hermosa.- Decía este sonrojado, dejando a Helga sonrojarse también.

-Hey…- Interrumpió Alexander al ver la típica escena romántica.- Es mi disfraz…- Arnold y Alexander a la vez se empezaron a ver de arriba a abajo.- Claro pero en azul.

-Claro…- Interrumpió esta vez Helga.- ¿Y dónde está tu Julieta, Romeo?

-No necesito una Julieta…-susurro.

-Claro, cabezón… ahora si me permiten ustedes dos Romeos tengo que ir al tocador.-Dijo Helga dirigiéndose al baño de damas y dejando a los dos chicos solos, al llegar a este se recargo en el tocador y vio el espejo.- M-Me dijo linda… todavía me quiere, pero… yo también lo sigo queriendo, ¡Dios santo! ¿Por qué? Si yo ya lo había olvidado…

Mientras tanto…

-Y… ¿Por qué no admites que te gane?.- Le decía Alexander a Arnold mientras caminaba alrededor de él.

-Porque… ella todavía me ama…- Arnold muy seguro se cruzo de brazos al contestar, en ese momento Alexander se detuvo justo enfrente de él.- Yo lo sé.

-Oh… has caído muy bajo.- saco su espada de su traje, al mismo tiempo que Arnold y empezaron a pelear.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen?!.- Dijo Helga al llegar con Phoebe y encontrándolos peleando como caballeros de la edad media.

-Es que…-Decía Alexander nervioso ya que Helga tenia razón parecían caballeritos de la edad media.- Dile a este chico que ya no lo amas, el me reto.-Dijo para después voltear a ver a Arnold, este ante esto se sonrojo.

-P-Pues, yo se que todavía me amas.- Dijo Arnold un poco nervioso y acabado de decir esto él y Alexander empezaron a discutir nuevamente pero sin la espadita.

-¡Demonios!.- Grito Helga, ya que tenía un ataque sentimental sobre si si amaba al cabeza de balón o no, salió de la YMAA y atrás de ella salieron Arnold, Alexander, Gerald y Phoebe. Pero al momento de cruzar la calle a Helga la choco un automóvil, este al verla tirada se arranco al máximo. Todos rápidamente corrieron preocupados a verla, ella quedo inconsciente y cuando llegaron al hospital…

-¿Se pondrá bien?.- Preguntaron Arnold y Alexander al mismo tiempo al ver al doctor salir de la habitación de Helga.

-Claro…- Dijo el doctor revisando su diagnostico sobre la paciente.- No es nada grave solo sufrió por el golpe en la cabeza que recibió al caer al piso, seguramente sufrirá de amnesia, no recordara nada de lo que ha pasado últimamente…- Reviso nuevamente su diagnostico.- Si solo es eso despertara en unos minutos deberían ir a esperar a que despierte.- terminado de decir esto los dos chicos corrieron al habitación de Helga, ella apenas despertaba, al despertar y ver a los chicos…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Decía esta débilmente, ante esto los chicos quedaron pasmados…

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola! Perdonen la tardanza en actualizar pero es que estoy en las evaluaciones y de hecho esta semana va a ser de exámenes para mi u.u , espero y me comprendan y que les guste el capitulo del mes! *esquiva las cosas que le avientan* **_ _**Tranquilos era una broma 77' xD espero actualizar lo más pronto posible y que les este gustando el trama de la historia Saludos a todos, nos leemos. Bye lml.**_


End file.
